


When the World Stopped Moving

by Jade_Kyo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, FMA Secret Santa, FMA Secret Santa 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Parental Royed - Freeform, Parental!Royed, Subtle Royai, do I care? Yes but I’m too lazy to do the research and also on a tight time schedule, including getting burned alive and gunshot wounds, is this fic in any way scientifically and medically correct? No, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kyo/pseuds/Jade_Kyo
Summary: In pursuit of an Aerugonian spy a life threatening injury befalls Edward.FMA secret Santa one shot gift.
Relationships: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	When the World Stopped Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writing_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/gifts).



> Hahaha wow this was... rough but fun. I was super busy when assignments were sent out so I was like I’ll start working as soon as I’m done.... then I got sick right as my schedule started clearing up... meaning I binge wrote this in a week. It’s definitely not the best but overall I suppose I did the best I could and I hope you’ll still enjoy it!

Despite his ragged breaths, Roy’s lips curled into a smirk as he came to a halt in the dead-end ally, the Aerugonian spy he, Fullmetal, and a few others that had fallen behind had been chasing seemed to have made a wrong turn. A fatal wrong turn. Capturing a spy, this was guaranteed to earn him a promotion. Next to him, he could hear Edward’s heavy breathing. Technically the boy wasn't even supposed to be here, it just so happened he had shown up at the base that day and Roy figured that two State Alchemists would have a higher chance of success than one. 

Roy focused his attention on the spy, ”surrender peacefully and I promise no harm will come to you.” at least not by his hand, but the spy didn't need to know that. 

The spy’s eyes darted between Roy and Edward, coming to some sort of decision, and then there was a blur of movement. 

Everything had happened so fast, Roy heard the sound before he saw the gun, felt the heat before he was even aware that he had snapped his fingers, a deep-rooted instinct taking hold inside him. The spy erupted into flames, the familiar screams of agony and the smell of burning flesh assaulted Roy’s senses. When the flames died down and all that was left was a burning pile of flesh Roy disregarded the heap and turned to Edward to see if he was alright, and that was when the world stopped moving. 

“Fullmetal!?” Roy locked eyes with the boy for a moment. 

“Colonel…” Edward stared into the man's eyes, his own wide with fear. He was holding his abdomen and his hand slowly came away from his body. Both Ed and Roy’s eyes drifted to inspect the hand and they saw his white gloves were stained in red liquid. Their eyes darted to make contact with one another’s again, a slow dawning horror building in both of them as understanding took hold. 

Edward dragged his foot forward to take a step toward Roy but his legs buckled underneath him collapsing into the man's arms. 

“Fullmetal!” Roy struggled with the boy's weight against him slowly falling down to his knees with Edward in his arms, he laid the boy on his back. “Oh god, Fullmetal!”

Roy went quickly into action, the wound was bleeding profusely and there was no way to tell just how severe it actually was without the proper equipment, he needed a hospital and fast but there was no way to get Edward to one on his own. He began putting pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding. Roy looked down at his own clothing, seeing the blood smeared on his shirt and pants. Edward had already lost a lot of blood. “Shit..”

Edward squirmed and groaned under the pressure, “Colonel…” he hissed. 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna get you out of here just stay with me!” Roy struggled to keep his voice even and calm. 

“Col-...Colonel.” Ed’s eyes began to flutter closed, voice laced with fear.

“Hey! Come on, Fullmetal stay with me!” He could feel the panic rising in his chest, so tight and painful. 

“Colonel!?” A female voice rang out from behind him, he instantly recognized it as his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. A small sense of relief washed over him, he wasn’t alone, he had help. 

“Hawkeye!” His eyes met hers with recognition, her own eyes growing wide as she saw the scene before her. Quick on her feet, she slid next to him, her features seeming calm and collected but Roy could tell by her furrowed brows and tense features she was just as scared as he was. 

“Edward!” She placed a hand on the boy's pale cheek, he was barely conscious and she doubted that what little consciousness he had left would last much longer. He needed a medic and fast. 

She stood upright knowing what needed to be done, “I’ll get a medic!” She was already running out of the alleyway before the words had even a chance to leave her mouth.

Knowing that help was on the way, Roy redirected all of his attention back to Edward, “come on, kid, stay with me!” He applied a little more force to the wound as the red liquid continued to seep past his hands, staining his gloves a deep crimson. Despite his best efforts, Ed had lost a lot of blood and Roy could see the color draining from his face. He needed something better to slow the bleeding, he looked around for anything that could be used. His eyes landed on that gaudy red coat that Edward always wore. Roy grabbed the fabric and ripped a large piece off of it, bundled it up, and used that to continue putting pressure on the wound. 

The boy’s breathing was heavy and ragged. His eyes were barely open, just enough to look at Roy one last time. “Mustang,” Ed’s voice was strained and quiet. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Hawkeye is getting you a medic, you’re going to be okay.”

Edward’s eyes fluttered completely closed. 

“Fullmetal? Hey.. nononono! Fullmetal!? Stay with me!” Roy scanned the boy for any signs of consciousness, “... Edward!?” Roy took one of his hands from the wound and pressed two fingers against Edward’s neck to check for a pulse, fearing the worst had happened. He felt the slight pulsing of a heartbeat. He was still alive, further confirmed by the ragged fall and rise of his chest. “Just a little longer, kid, just stay with me for a little longer. Hawkeye will be here soon.” He rambled, trying to ease his own mind and worry after all it wasn’t like Ed could hear him. 

This was his fault, Roy thought, he had been the one to get Edward involved, he could’ve handled it on his own, he didn’t need the boy’s help, but he had asked for it anyway and now he was dying right there in front of him. His heart felt like it was in a knot inside his chest as he looked at the unconscious figure before him. If the worst happened what would he do? What would he tell Alphonse? What would happen to Al? Edward couldn't die here, not like this. Not over something so stupid and trivial. Not when he still had so much to accomplish. It just wasn't fair, but since when had the world ever been fair?

“... Ed…” Roy’s voice was weak and hoarse. The name was strange on his tongue after using Edward’s state alchemist title for so long. He had made an effort to distance himself from the boy as much as possible, growing attached would just complicate things, and he didn’t want Edward putting him on any kind of pedestals. 

Roy chuckled a humorless laugh. Who was he kidding. This boy… this boy and his brother had become the world to him. He would never admit it to anyone else but he loved them, they were his responsibility and no matter how hard he had tried he couldn't help but grow fond of them. Even if Edward could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

The sound of running footsteps broke Roy from his thoughts, he perked up looking, hoping it was help. At the entrance, he saw Riza and a medic. “Oh thank god.” He breathed out loud. They seemed like shining beacons of hope, and from his perspective, there wasn't much difference. 

Quickly the medic took his place by Ed’s side and started treating the wound. Not but a few moments later several more men showed up with medical supplies and a stretcher. Ed was moved onto the stretcher and two of the men picked it up and started carrying Edward back to the base where there was a hospital bay and more medical supplies while the other two tended to his wound. 

Roy had moved out of the way, knowing it was best to give the medics the space they needed to work, despite how much he wanted to stay right there by Edward’s side. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Riza’s face, subtly contorted with fear. 

“He’s going to be alright.” Roy said, forcing his usual confidence into his voice, trying to convince himself more than her. 

“Yes, sir.” She said, Roy couldn’t explain why but he found her stiff reassurance comforting. “Go with him, I’ll handle this.” She looked back at the burned corpse behind them. So much for a promotion. 

Roy nodded, and made his way to follow the medics taking Edward away. 

* * *

It felt like hours had passed, waiting and waiting in the hospital corridor, hoping and praying; how much time had actually gone by Roy couldn’t say, but when he had finally gotten the word that Ed had been stabilized and would live it was like the world could finally start moving again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first one “shot” heheh


End file.
